


Her King's fantasy

by Radiklement



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lunoct Week 2019, Shameless Smut, married Lunoct AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/pseuds/Radiklement
Summary: Luna wants to give something different and maybe even kinky for Noctis for his birthday. She asks him for his wildest fantasy. And it's not about making another road trip across Lucis. Lunoct week prompt Day #4 - Shameless Smut





	Her King's fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> In the honor of Lunoct week, over the prompt for Day 4, “throne sex” I indulged in shameless smut with my favorite pair of dorks. They turned out pretty bold. Consider this as taking place in either “Us” universe, or a very far away time in “Unexpected”. I hope you enjoy!

Noctis was turning 33 this year and Luna had no idea what to get him. The man insisted he had everything he needed and more. It didn’t help that he was such a romantic and would spoil her rotten with every little occasion he had. Aranea had suggested wrapping herself with a bow, but while the idea of offering him one hell of a sexy night was very appealing to her, she felt it wouldn’t be enough. She still couldn’t get enough of her husband, even though they were quite tame according to Crowe and Aranea. And then it struck her.

“Noct?”

“Hmm?”

They were lying in bed, the King exhausted by a long day of meetings. Ignis had arranged for him to have the day off on his birthday, but taking a random day off always sent the work piling up and Noctis was growing into quite the pushover when his kingdom was on the line.

“I want to ask you a serious question and I’ll need a truthful answer,” she started.

“When am I not truthful?” he shot back, sounding more awake than before.

Luna smiled as he squeezed her waist, knowing she had his full attention.

“What’s your wildest fantasy about me?”

His shocked gasp was enough to make her laugh, the queen rolling over between his arms to get a look at his face. He was blushing. A lot.

“You mean, wildest dream?” he tried to tone down his wild imagination.

“If it was a wet dream,” she whispered back, taking her sultriest voice.

It came out a bit croaky and she blamed her dry throat for it. After three years of marriage with him, she was comfortable enough, but it seemed she had yet to master being blatantly sexy. He still flushed twice as much as before, blinking at her with his mouth hanging open.

“I want to give you a memorable gift tomorrow, I need some details in case I must get a few accessories in time.”

Noctis bit at his lower lip, amazement and love mixing together in his eyes.

“There’s no need for…”

“I’m very serious, Noct. Just tell me what you’d like. I won’t be shocked, I’m sure I can spice things up between us without looking absolutely ridiculous,” she added, sounding a little too serious to his taste since she was mocking herself.

“I fear I’ll be the one looking ridiculous.”

“Well, seeing you flustered is a nice bonus. Out with it, Noct, I don’t want to guess and miss.”

He blinked a few times too many as he tried to pinpoint one fantasy that would be okay. He wasn’t shy about his preferences, he didn’t need as much spice in the bedroom as on his chili, but the idea of trying something different. Something kinkier than the lace she sported for him every now and then and…

Just thinking of her few dollies was enough to titillate his senses and he focused on her expectant face.

“Can’t pick one or it’s so overboard that you’re shy of saying it out loud?” she teased him.

“Luna… You just took me by surprise, I thought we’d…”

“I don’t want to induce something by making suggestions, I want it to be everything you’d like to try out,” she insisted.

His mouth opened to speak, but then closed again and he hid his face against her chest, fighting against his desire to laugh at himself for feeling so embarrassed.

“I… I kinda always wondered how it’d be if we had sex in the throne room. And pictured you sitting there in a silk bathrobe, waiting for me to come back.”

Her cheeks warmed up, since this was a very clear picture already. A warm flower bloomed in her stomach as she wondered what more he wanted.

“Am I wearing anything under that silk?” she inquired.

This time she didn’t need to force it, her voice was pure silk and he swallowed.

“You’d be wearing shoes and that garter belt I got you last year. And maybe… Maybe some leather…”

She frowned at that.

“You know, there’s something I’ve always wanted to try but somehow it sounded wrong for me. Are you thinking of some sort of body harness?”

The idea of exposing herself in something that simply framed her assets was thrilling and the look in his eyes told her he liked where this was going.

“Fuck, have I lost my wife when I wasn’t looking?”

“You’ve corrupted me over the years, are you that disappointed of collecting the fruits of your labor?”

He shook his head and Luna ran her hands along his chest, ghosting all the skin she could find with her fingertips.

“Now, I need to know what I’m doing as I wait for you.”

“I never got that far,” he confessed, swallowing another time.

It was written all over his face that he wanted to kiss her right here and now, but felt this talk needed to be finished first.

“I can surely improvise that part. One thing is sure, we need the throne room sealed off. And the carpet in front of the throne refreshed.”

“We don’t need a carpet when we have an actual throne,” he told her, running his hands down her sides to cup her ass and give her a squeeze.

“Noct, your birthday is only tomorrow!”

“Which is in about ten minutes now!”

…

Noctis had taken arrangements with all the discretion required to make sure Gladiolus wouldn’t hear about this particular birthday gift. The Citadel’s security was always low, the royals’ living quarters were always covered by the crownsguard, but there was no reason to protect an empty room. Making sure no cleaning crew would pick this particular night to waltz in the throne room and that every side exit and entrance for it, including the main entrance of course, were locked. Luna had vanished from his sight half an hour after their dinner, saying she needed to get prepared and Noctis passed the time with a few beers as he sat with his friends, taking one brief and cold shower.

He’d tried asking her if there would be anything in particular she’d like for this special night, but Luna had insisted everything happening would be for him. He still took care of putting on his best suit, leaving the jacket behind to keep the waistcoat, knowing she liked how sharp he looked that way. His hair was styled back and even though he was a dashing devil according to the glass, he was a bit embarrassed to be this worked up about walking up to Luna waiting for him in the throne room. She had to be in the same state, although she’d sounded confident last night and kept him on edge the whole day, whispering in his ear all of a sudden and her hands brushing his thighs and sides whenever it could look like a passing caress and not a purposeful way of riling him up a little more.

She’d even gone as far as sending him a few dirty texts, something Lunafreya never dabbed into. The blush on her face whenever she’d put her phone down was telling enough by the end of the day, but Noctis wasn’t sure what to expect even though he’d been pretty honest about that wild fantasy he’d entertained. To burn off some his excitement, he phased through doors and walls on his way down, sneaking past maids and guards as had become his habit. He’d done it as a child too, driving both his father and bodyguard crazy.

All he could think about was how crazy Luna had made him with the warm smiles she’d given him all day, her eyes holding just enough lust to remind him he was in for a treat.

He snuck into the throne room, finding it dark except for a few candles lining the top stairs. He eagerly followed their flicker, noticing the way Luna hastily halted any motion she might have been doing right upon his arrival.

“Hey,” he greeted her.

His voice carried over the stairs and echoed across the room, his queen beckoning for him to come closer with her fingers. He guessed the blush on her cheeks in the dim lighting, realizing she had improvised upon the suggested silk bathrobe, wearing instead the dark cape lined with fur that he usually sported during parades and similar pompous events. Her pale legs were poking out, clad in nylon, crossed and stretched over the left armrest of her seat, his wife sitting sideway upon the throne in what she hoped to be a lavish pose.

“Damn, Luna…”

Her blond hair was half tied in a bun, unruly looks pooling across the gray fur as she leaned her head back a little, the sigh tumbling off her lips was so needy, it sent a jolt right down his cock.

“You’ve kept me waiting,” she whispered. Her voice was rougher than her usual, her eyes brimming with unmasked lust. “And you overdressed for the occasion.”

His breath caught as she pushed one flap of his cape off her to reveal her lower body. She was wearing nylon stocking and nothing to hide her nether regions, although he could only get a glimpse of her sex as she rolled around, closing her legs to leave only her knees staring at him, keeping the top of the cape closed.

“I wish you’d given me instructions,” he tried to sound teasing, impatience seeping into his voice.

He knew his Luna well and the look on her face meant he was in for a lot of teasing.

“If you’re a good boy and listen to me, I’ll let you take the full cape off,” she offered.

After the initial shock, which lasted only a few seconds and one blink, Noctis played along, hoping he wasn’t looking like a silly schoolboy. His wife had gotten assertive over the years, but never quite like this. It seemed his few suggestions had awakened a side of her she’d kept hidden even to herself until now.

“Now I’m scared… When was I not a good boy?”

She smiled at him, shaking her head at him in that tender way that was his beloved Lunafreya.

“I’m trying something out,” she admitted, breaking character only to reassure him, trying to sound sultry and commanding as she added, “take those pants off, but stay where you are.”

“I thought this was my birthday gift,” he objected.

“Indulge your wife, my King. I’m showing you a decent amount of skin already.”

She lifted one leg just enough to settle her own hand over that triangle of blond hairs that pointed to her core, hiding herself with her fingers.

Noctis couldn’t remember the last time he’d phased out of his clothes to get them off faster, but he did, taking a step back as she gestured for the spot where she wanted him to stand. And watch.

“I can’t even touch you?”

“I’m just asking you for a little patience. Plus you said you’d always wanted to watch me do this…”

Noctis swallowed, recalling his confession to more dirty wishes when in the throes of passion the other night. It seemed she had been taking mental notes. His eyes followed the light shake of her wrist, while he committed to memory the very light moans she let out. Luna always tried to be so quiet in the bedroom, even though she knew how much he loved her voice. Now she was ready to let it all out, going as far as teasing herself in preparation. So it was his turn to be teased.

“Luna…”

She saw the tent in his boxers from his erected cock and bit her lower lip in anticipation.

“Focus on me, Noct. Tell me what you want me to do next.”

She’d been flicking her clit and teasing her lips until now, sliding one finger in. He wanted his fingers on her. His tongue and his mouth tasting her arousal. He wanted to feel her. But she was doing this for him even though she was just as shy as him and he wasn’t going to break her courage by rushing her.

“Moan some more,” he pleaded. “Don’t hold yourself back.”

She set her teeth, quickening her rhythm, her moan a mewling sound that tingled every of his nerves.

“Add a finger?” he panted out, taking one step forward.

“I told you to stay put,” she protested, although she did as he told her.

The cape slipped off one shoulder, revealing her perky breast and the leather harness wrapped over her ribcage. Her silver necklace shone in the flickering light of the candle, Noctis erasing the space between them, desperate for her touch, her skin, her glistening fingers.

“Don’t stop touching yourself,” was his only demand as he bended over, stealing her parted lips for a rough kiss. His hands went looking for the clasp of the cape, finding her warm, goosebumps-covered flesh instead, his nails flicking her nipples, his palms cupping and squeezing her as their tongue melted into a dance.

“Noct…” she gasped, overwhelmed with sensations. His good leg was pushing her knees further open, his thumb finding her swollen clit and rolling it around, their wrists brushing with every motion.

“Keep going,” he asked her, his cock poking at her stomach as he settled for kneeling on the edge of the throne, giving her more instructions, “One more finger in.”

His lips were on her chin, up her jaw, her hair falling in his eyes as he went looking for that weak spot on her neck that always had her going limp in his arms.

She’d instinctively gripped his arm to steady herself as her hips threatened to buckle in answer to the divine pressure and motions, but she felt bad for leaving him unattended, her fingertips drawing a path of shivers across his chest and past his navel.

“Fuck. Luna, I want this to last,” he told her.

“Why, don’t we have this chair to us for the whole night?” she managed, gasping as the first wave of bliss hit her.

He sensed how she tried to pull her hand away from herself and held her wrist in place.

“Cum for me, dearest.”

Her next moan shivered into a muffled scream as he kissed her once more, her climax rippling through her. It felt stronger than usual, maybe because of the different setting, the fact they were going at each other right here, where a dozen people normally gazed upon the very throne, or how worked up Noctis felt. His touch was possessive, his voice filled with need, and she wanted to wrap herself all over him in fear he could crumble under her hands. His waistcoat proved to be difficult to untie, since neither of them wanted to worry about their remaining clothing.

His arms lifted her from her seat, her legs spread so he could stand between them, Noctis shuffling forward to let her sit back on his thighs, one hand on her lower back, the other one ghosting the underside of her breast along her ribcage.

“I need you,” he rasped.

“I’m…”

Normally, she would have asked for a minute to settle back down from the quivers in her flesh, but his tip was already teasing her entrance, setting her raw nerves on fire all over again.

“Mine, tell me you’re mine, Luna,” Noctis pleaded.

“I’m yours. Kiss me.”

He kissed her, thrusting forward and heaving a desperate sigh as his cock simply stroked against her wet lips. The words coming to his mind weren’t sexy, but he was too horny to care anymore.

“A little help?”

They were both flushed twice over and yet Luna couldn’t help a giggle.

“Naughty birthday boy didn’t think this through, did he?”

“Luna…!”

She moved her hips up and down wantonly, savoring the tingling she knew would turn back into waves of pleasure. Her hand teased his balls at first, Luna relishing the broken sounds escaping his throat with every little touch.

“If you keep this up, I know how to treat you on your own birthday,” he threatened her.

“You wouldn’t!”

His next kiss was a warning and a promise all wrapped together and she couldn’t take it anymore. Guiding him in gently into her, she hid her face against his chest as he pushed forward, burying himself inside her and halting right there.

“N…Noct?!”

“Gods, you feel so good. If I don’t pause, I’ll come right away.”

Which meant she was left aching in the meantime, even though she couldn’t say no to feeling him like this. His legs were shaking from the strain and her light instinctively dove in his right leg, reinvigorating him. His arms lifted her a little more, the cape pulling at her neck a little too hard afterwards. She unclasped it, gasping as Noctis took it as his cue to start moving.

His thrusts followed the gentle rhythm they’d build together at first, only to switch to mad humping to then slow back down to the point she was scratching at his back through his shirt, her voice a mismatched version of itself.

“Shit!” she whined against his chest.

“What was that?” he mused, only to be silenced by her lips devouring his.

She wasn’t going to “swear” a second time if she could help it, although she managed a breathy, “I’m almost…”

“I’m about to…” he groaned into her hair, moving her up and down while pumping into her as though possessed by pure lust.

True to his words, he came right then, his seed warm inside her, Luna gripping hard onto his shirt for some semblance of reason. She felt so raw, his arms around her might be the only thing keeping her in one piece.

They stood still joined, holding on to each other in that strange position, the queen feeling bad when she realized her legs were on the armrests of the throne. She was so going to blush every time she’d walked into this room for the next few months…

“Wow…” their voices echoed each other.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine. How about you?”

“I’m better than _fine_. Should I worry I’m losing my touch?”

“You should only worry about the brain damage your sex drive is causing me. I’m a depraved queen now…”

“I love you, even with a bit of depravity. Was there a follow-up to this? Some more roleplay you had planned?”

“I can barely think,” she laughed at how eager he still sounded.

Her husband was enjoying his gift and she couldn’t feel happier, seeing the warm smile on his face and feeling the loving kiss he planted on her forehead. Then a snapping sound had them both jumping out of their skin, Noctis pulling her in his arms and phasing them both through the throne to find shelter from peeping eyes behind it.

“I thought every door was sealed?”

“They are,” he told her, giving a quick appraising look around the backrest. “Doesn’t seem to be anybody here.”

Another cracking sound resounded, far above their head and Noctis remembered the last time he’d heard a similar noise in this room.

“The wind must have picked up and the building is cracking a little. This is an old place after all.”

“How silly,” Luna whispered, still looking pale, even more with the fresh blush blooming on her cheeks and across her chest. Noctis couldn’t help staring at the way the leather straps framed every part of her chest. From her nearly flat stomach to her breasts. He turned her around to have a look at her back, naughty ideas coming to his mind, especially with his semen coating her folds.

“Noctis, I’m way too sensitive right now,” she objected as he ran one finger along the slit of her sex.

“I couldn’t have a taste earlier,” he reminded her, as though it was the biggest offense in the world. “And I need to clean you up, don’t I?”

The room felt a little cold, he could tell from the goosebumps running over her. Shrugging off his waistcoat and his shirt, he put the black garment over her shoulders, giving her that puppy look that granted every of his wishes with her.

“You’re the one who’s going to get cold,” she observed, blushing even more than before.

His answer was to light a fire on either side of the throne. His magic had shifted over the years, he could make fireballs float and the heat from the fire was nothing compared to the heat between them. Backing her against the back of the throne, Noctis knelt at her feet, his hands hooking behind her knees and exploring her thighs, asking her for permission one last time before ravishing her as thoroughly as he dared.

Her gasps were music to his ears and he couldn’t muster the will to draw this out, teasing, lapping and sucking in the places that were bound to drive her crazy. Soon, the only balance she had was in holding to his shoulders and leaning her weight on him, her flesh shuddering and trembling as ecstasy took over her once more.

“How many times will… I have to fix your legs tonight?” she sighed as he struggled to his feet.

“Does this look like an old man’s body to you?” he said.

Luna held herself as her eyes roamed his body. The scars she knew too well, marring muscles and those arms she needed around her. He was ready for round two, but she doubted she would have any stamina left afterwards.

“Why don’t we take this back to our room, my strapping husband?” she suggested.

“Oh, that reminds me I need a better look at those straps all over you!”

“Noct, I need to catch my breath. My legs are marshmallows by now,” she admitted.

His smile widened with pride and she should have huffed at him, but instead, she welcomed his embrace, yelping as he lifted her in his arms bridal style.

“Should I wrap you in my cape once more?”

Said cape was a mess they didn’t want to explain to anyone, but they agreed to leave most of the cleaning up for another day. They wanted to focus on each more right now.

“Take me to our bed first?”

“As my lady commands,” he agreed, chuckling as she kissed his left pec, her hair tickling him. The walk back to their room was brief but left her dizzy, since Noctis insisted he could make it without putting on any clothes _and_ not getting seen.

“I think you might have scandalized a few portraits,” she chided him as he laid her in bed.

“What paraffined carpets think of my cute ass is the least of my worries right now.”

“Language, Noct! It sounds like you invited Gladio over,” Luna protested.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just trying to focus on you,” he added to his apology, climbing beside her.

“I like that.”

She cupped his face, pulling him in for a kiss that felt a lot purer than their tryst down the throne room. Although everything that had happened so far had felt so damn good. Thus, Noctis was shocked when Luna suddenly tapped on his chest to have him pull away.

“What? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, no at all, silly, I just realized I haven’t told you yet… Happy birthday!”

His eyes softened at her bright smile, his heart swelling in his chest. It might be the best medical condition he had ever experienced.

“Thank you, Luna. Good thing I only have five days to wait until I can tell you those words. And worship you as much as you want.”

Her flush was endearing, especially considering how much they’d just done that was blush worthy.

“I didn’t do this for…”

“I know,” he cut her off, gently kissing her shoulder. “I have another present prepared for you. But worshipping my wife is always nice.”

“Tonight is still about you Noct.”

He raised both eyebrows at her suggestively, the pair laughing together before falling into an nth kiss.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A story that will remain a one-shot! And I aim to make another one for Lunoct week, even though it might end up late. I just live in a lunoct year with all of my FFXV fics lol Comments make me happy, so feel free to comment.


End file.
